movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Astral-New-X/Top 20 Pixar Movies
Every Pixar movie ranked. NOTE: This is based on my opinión. 20. Cars 2 (2011) In Cars 2, Lightning McQueen strikes back to World Grand Prix and defeat his new rival Francisco, but the REAL protagonist is Mater, who should team with McQueen, Radiator Springs Inhabitants and his formar spy teammates to save the world from Professor Z. What I like from this movie #McQueen is back. #The animation is a step over the first film. #New characters. #Decent soundtrack. What I don't like from this movie #Aside from the battles, the film is quite boring. #McQueen is USELESS. #Its rated G, yet the movie has a death on-screen, Professor Z is kinda of edgy and the action scenes belong to a PG rated film. #Francesco is also USELESS. #A lot of the cast from the first film (except Mater, McQueen, Luigi and Guido) are just filler. #World Grand Prix? More like World Grand Stereotypes! #I missed Doc Hudson. #The stunts look weird. 19. Cars (2006) Cars centers around Lightning McQueen, a red car who lives in a world of sentient cars.....that's it. McQueen is a douche with his truck Mack until he gets lost on a town named Radiator Springs where he meets new friends like Sally. What I like from this movie #Likable characters. #McQueen passes from a spoiled celebrity into a nice-spirited hero, which delivers a good message. #Mater is a well-written comic relief. #Great soundtrack. What I don't like from this movie #Its like Doc Hollywood but with cars. #A world populated by sentient cars is oddly generic and confusing. #A lot of characters are put on asset flipped-script. Mater is the comic relief, Sally is the love interest and Doc Hudson is the big one who ruins McQueen. #It's boring. #Weak script. 18. Monsters University (2013) This film is a pre-sequel to Monsters Inc. The movie centers into a young Mike Wazowski and his friend Sullivan who are in an university. After being betrayed by the scholar jocks, they must find a team to be on the Scary Olympics. What I like from this movie #The animation is worth of a sequel. #Mike and Sulley are back. #Frightening climax. #Everyone gets character development. #Passable soundtrack. What I don't like from this movie #Randall is USELESS. He is just in the movie so they can explain why he was so evil in Monsters Inc. And the way he becomes evil is rather weak. #It should be named to Mean Spirited University. The film's plot is basically everyone being mean-spirited to Mike. #Cruel scenes, such as when the Oozma Kappa team gets expelled by Sully's fault. #Plot hole: Mike is able to go to the human world and a kid finds him cute, but in Monsters Inc. He is scary to the kids. #The University doesn't cares about intelectual and moral development, they just care about being scary. So its possibly the worst University in the goddamn world. More coming soon! Category:Blog posts